Pokemon Paul and Dawn Life
by WarAngel Master
Summary: This is a story of Paul and Dawn as a married couple. As they meet Milena, a young pokemon trainer and the master of pokemon. She have to face a lot of challenges in her life. Now she must choose what life it would take to be; be the only child with no life or stay with them to have a life she ever had. Read to find out on this story; Sorry for this because is a very long story.


Dawn and Paul

Life

Me: Hey guys WarAngel Master with Dawn and Paul.

Paul: Why you bring us here worthless.

Dawn: Can you be nice for once Paul.

Me: Um, Paul I'm not weakling trust me and I never lost a fight.

Paul: Yeah right like how many pokemon do you have in every region?

Me: For Kanto; Pidgot, Clefable, Blastiose, Pikachu, Dugtrio and Flaron. For Jhoto; Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Meganium, Togekiss, Sudowoodo, and Lugia. For Hoenn, Swampert, Swellow, Ludicolo, Hariyama, Altaria and Castform. For Sinnoh; Infernape, Togekiss, Poilswine, Giratina, Golduck, Luxray. For Unova; Samurott, Unfezant, Mageton, Zoroark, Liepard, and Sawsbuck. For my team of my Kalos; Lucario, Delphox, Blastoise, Talonflame, Raichu, and Blaziken. Any thing else?

Paul: Um never mind, your good trainer.

Dawn: Oh now you said it Paul, it took you this long.

Paul: Be quiet troublesome.

Me: That just total violation Paul but you never beat me. After all I'm 13 years old.

Dawn: Hey that was so mean. So wait a minute, your 13 years old?

Me: Yeah why?

Paul: I thought you 14 yrs old.

Me: Sorry about that, that was fake age to make a story online.

Dawn: Now I see, that me sense.

Silver come in

Me: Silver, how the hell you got here?

Silver: How should I know?

Lyra come in

Dawn: Lyra what are you doing here?

Lyra: I came here with Silver

Me: Oh my god, I swear if I see another character like Ethan I going to put him in my story.

Paul: Wow, this is worthless and Dawn is weak.

Lyra: You have Silver audited alright.

Me: Yep, he have because I think he the counter part of him.

Paul and Silver: US!

Me: Yes, Because both of you abandon pokemon and you always treat as war and tools.

Paul: That make sense.

Silver: Yeah it does.

Dawn: WarAngel Master I have one question?

Me: Sure what is Dawn?

Dawn: How do you know the whole character and are you going to do the Disclaimer?

Me: Watching television and yes I am.

Dawn: WarAngel Master doesn't own pokemon but she own Jack, Raul Mr. Ross and Milena.

Me: See you at the end.

As my journey continue to get my eight sinooh gym badge I was in Twinleaf town and heard about a gym leader marry a coordinator. The name was Dawn and Paul they are marry for few years now. When I was going to the gym I bump into Jack oak. Well, well, well if isn't Milena who is the last trainer from the orphanage. I say Jack what are you doing here. I was challenge to a gym leader who was stronger then me Jack said. I say Jack what kind of pokemon he have?

He have different type of pokemon and no one has ever beat him and I know you have seven badges and you need one more badge to go to the pokemon league and best of all you are a loser Jack said to me. Hey you see who will be a pokemon master I said. Yeah right, Jack said when walking away. I was so mad and then calm down. I have an idea, how about using disadvdge against the gym leader Zoura I said.

Zoura he answer. Alright guys it time to face your weakness I said. My pokemon was Zoura, Empoloen, Typhlosion,Venusaur, Azumrill and Meloetta are my pokemon. Okay Typhlosion vs Venusaur now begin. Okay Typhlosion use all fire type move I said. Good job Venusaur I said. Alright Empoloen use all water type move I said. When training is complete we are ready for the pokemon battle.

Hello is any body here, I want to battle the gym leader please I said. Dawn hear a voice from the gym and say hey kid what are you doing here? I say I want to challenge the gym leader please. Okay, Paul sweetie a new challenger Dawn said. Okay I be their Paul said. Hello their kid, what your name and were did you live Paul said. My name Milena and I'm come from orphanage home on the orange Islands I said. So you are ready to battle Milena Paul said? Yes I'm ready to battle I said. Good he said. All right then Azumrill I chose you I said. Alright Electrivire I chose you Paul said. Hey kid that's a bad advantage against a electric with a water type Dawn said to me. It okay, I have a plan you see it will succeed I said to Dawn. Okay kid if you say so Dawn said. Paul use Thunder Punch on Azumrill and I said Azumrill wait for my single okay I said. Wait for it... now use Earthquake I said. Electrivire is unable to battle the winner is Azumrill. Alright way to go Azumrill. As the battle counties with Paul I won the battle.

That a great Milena as proof of that I give you the Master badge Paul said. I can't believe it the eighth badge, all right we earn the Master badge I said. Dawn said you did a great job Milena, you work very hard for this huh? Yep I been training like ever before I said. Paul said now you could go to the pokemon league and it coming until 5 years. 5 years, that will take forever I said to Paul. Don't worry about at least you have enough time for training Dawn said. Alright Dawn I will be training beside I have to do something I said. Okay meet us outside Paul said. When I was outside Jack was there and he said well, if is it Milena how was you gym battle with the gym leader? It was great and best of all I earn eight gym badges so I can go to the pokemon league I said. Not bad still you are never being adopt Jack said. Look Jack maybe I will be adopt someday I said.

Whatever and good bye. Paul you know what day it is Dawn said. No I don't know what day it is Paul said? I can't believe it Paul, you forget about it Dawn said and ran away. What was that about Paul said? Then I remember that my leader told me about anniversary that they celebrate in months. Paul, I know way she mad I said. So, what is it then Paul said? Well you see Dawn is mad because you forgot the anniversary and it supposed to be today I said. WHAT, thanks for reminded me for that but how do I do Paul said. Hmm... I have an idea, how about the comet celebration I said? That a great idea Milena Paul said. Here the plan I said. Hey sweetie I want to show you something Paul said. Not now Paul you know I'm still mad at you Dawn said. Alright you leave me no choice Paul said. Paul put the blindfold on Dawn eyes and she say hey what are you doing Paul put me down. As Paul go to the comet celebration he let put out the blindfold of Dawn eyes and said oh Paul what is this place? This is the comet celebration and Happy Anniversary honey Paul said. Oh Paul, I can't believe you remember Dawn said. Both of them kiss for few minutes and I was walking down and I said hey Paul you know it going to start no-. I saw them kiss I was like ewwww guys break it up, you know there's a kid is here. Both them break apart and Paul said come on guys let's see the meteor show. As we both see the meteor show. Dawn say oh Paul thank you for remembering our anniversary. Paul said thank you but you should thank Milena that because she was the one who know about our anniversary.

As they continue talking the comet celebration is over. 1 years has pass, Jack say hey Milena the pokemon league coming in 4 years now but I want you to go on foot to go to the pokemon league. What they said? Me travel on foot? I don't know but I will do it anyway I said to Jack. Alright, but first my friend will use a video camera to record that you use a flying nimbus or transpiration Jack said. okay I said. As I begin I met a boy name Goku who is a martial artist and he have a tail just like I had. His Master name Roshi who is a master of martial arts tell him to go on foot and not use transpiration and the flying nimbus just like me. As we won the martial arts tournament, I have one year left and I swim though the whole ocean, I was training a lot even my pokemon too.

Well, I guess she can't make Jack say. Paul and Dawn say Milena! Hey, guys it go to see you again and I'm finally made it I said. Well let's see you used the flying nimbus Jack said. Okay put it then I said. As Jack put the video I have great memory. Hey watch out Goku said. Sorry kid I didn't see you there I said. It's okay, by the way my name is Goku he said. Nice to meet you Goku, my name is Milena I said. What are doing on foot Goku I said? Will you see, my master want me to go to the martial arts tournament on to rely on my on strength Goku say. Hmm... rely on my on strength, maybe theirs a way to defeat the pokemon league and beat Jack I said. How about you can enter the tournament Goku and trained your pokemon to the higher limits and also your pokemon will be very strong Goku said.

Alright let's go to the tournament Goku I said. At the tournament, we finally made. Hey guys long time no see Goku said. Goku your here and finally made on time. Who that kid Goku Bulma said. Oh her? Her name is Milena, she a pokemon trainer and a fighter Goku said. Hi, nice to meet you guys I said. Krillin say you have a tail just like Goku, how come? Will I was born with it when I was a baby I said. Just like me! My grandpa found me when I was a baby Goku said. Wow cool, I guess we have a lot of common I said. Enough talking anyway. Goku why are you late and not taking the flying nimbus! Master Roshi said. Master, you say don't take the flying nimbus, you say to rely on my own strength Goku said. Oolong say I have one question, did you guys swim around here? Yeah part of the way, a place call Yaho Goku said.

Yaho! that's impossible, it's the other side of the Earth Bulma said. The scary thing is I believe you Oolong said. Jack say the other side of the Earth and start to believe that you got to the pokemon league in time. Well how do you expect that how did I got to Sinooh in time. Anyway let's continue the video I said. Okay Goku let's go Krillin said. At the tournament, me and Goku are in the final round. I tell you why we won the tournament I said to Jack. When we were about to lost, the kamehameha move, that the move we got out of the ring. That's how we got out the ring.

As the video end, Jack say will it's the deal is a deal. Well you did it, fair and square. So what you saying is I won the deal? Jack said yes, I did say it? Well are we going or not. Yes and let the pokemon league begin! I said. At the pokemon league, I face so many strong trainers and I gave it all I got. At the final round it was Milena vs Jack, they were surprised that we are going to battle. Jack say well, I can't believe it that you made to the final round Milena. Well, Goku is my mentor and my master. I would it do without it I said to Jack. But I know that you are gonna lose anyway Jack said.

Don't think about Jack, I will beat you no matter what I do. I'll give it all I got I said. Will, see about that loser Jack said. Jack walk away and I was mad but I calm down. Paul say don't worry about Milena you'll do just fine. Thanks Paul, you made me a little bit me confident I said. Dawn say sorry to interrupt but how did Jack know that you're a orphan? Well, it all begin when I was in the orphanage place and begin my journey. When I was in a island, I meet Jack when I was training Zoura to learn a filing type move aerial ace. When I stop Jack tease about not getting adopt and not being a pokemon master, but he does not know about my grandpa and how I was born I said. What happen to your grandpa Dawn said. He die a long time ago I said. I'm so sorry about you grandpa Paul said. It okay Paul, he always with me I said.

Well, how you were born Dawn said. Jack walk to me and say I want to hear that how you were born. Well okay Jack. It begins when I was in a space pod. When I was a baby I don't remember everything but I did hear a word call sayins. But any way, when I was on Earth, I was in the forest and not crying and I don't know why. Until I met my grandpa Gohan, he take of me and raise me as his own granddaughter I said. Jack say so that's how but how did he die anyway. Well, he was kill by a monster and I was asleep the whole time I said. Paul say you were asleep when you grandpa kill. Dawn say how sad that your grandpa die and what does look like anyway.

How should I know? I don't know what happen? But I remember what my grandpa say I said. What is it loser Jack said. Can stop saying that anyway I said. Well I will stop if you impress me Jack said. Okay and here it is I said. Wait a minute if you were not fighting with grandpa and not helping and how come you were asleep. I don't know the last thing I remember that my grandpa told me about the full moon and never ever look at I said. Did you say that you should never ever look at the full moon Dawn said. Yeah and keep saying strange things and hey what's wrong I said. Dawn say umm Milena can I ask you something? Sure I said. When your grandpa was fighting, did you look at the full moon Dawn said. I think I did just before I go to sleep I said. Paul say I perhaps that Milena is not a ordinary kid.

Jack say I think that prove a point and we had to battle now. Oh right, let's begin I said. When Jack and I fought in the battle. We have one pokemon left, Electrivire vs Zoura. Jack say you know Electrivire learn brick break. I know that but I have a plan to beat you I said to Jack. Let's see about that Jack said. In my thoughts I say I remember Goku told me about sensing the energy from others but if I sense it, their might be a chance to used the Kamehameha wave to Electrivire and beat Jack and I hope it works. Electrivire use brick break on Zoura now Jack said. Wait for the signal Zoura... now dodge it and use the and I got no choice use the Kamehameha wave now! I said. What kind of move is that? Jack said. I'm sorry Jack but it is a battle I said. Electrivire is unable to battle the refer said. What, in one hit but that's impossible Jack said. I'm sorry Jack but it has to be and has to be I said.

The winner of the tournament is Milena from the Orange Islands The Man said. We won Zoura. WE WON the Pokemon League! I said. Zou ra zou Zoura said. As this trophy to you and prove that you are the league champion. I present to you to the hall of fame Paul said. Thanks everyone but my pokemon and my friend help me train and keep getting better and I could it do it without it. They always right beside and they have my back. They have my and I have theirs backs I said. Jack say you are strong but still not adopt.

Quit already Jack, at least I beat you fair and square. I know that but, maybe they abandon you or people are scare of you, know wonder people don't adopt you ha, ha, ha Jack said. Excuse me please I said. That very rude you know right and that means you can't enter unit 12 years old mister the leader said. That so unfair. I always want to enter the pokemon league but I always tease her and I feel bad but that what I pay for Jack said. As I ran away I stop and bump into Paul and Dawn. Paul say Milena are you okay?

Yeah I'm okay it just been so many years since I never got adopt and my leader always try to adopt but they refuse not to adopt me because they think I will attack people I said. Hey no one knows that you are dangerous and we think that you are not dangerous at all Paul said. Yeah we do and I know that you become a great champion Dawn said. Thanks guy for cheering me up guys I said. No problem anytime Mile Paul said. Ok but we should go home now beside anyway it can be waiting for dinner right Dawn said? Yep come let's go guys I said. 6 months pass since I won the league, I live in Dawn and Paul house for now but my journey is not over yet.

When I hear something inside, I hear vomiting in the bathroom and it was Dawn.( Dawn: Really War really that's the best idea you got? Me: Not my fault that I describe it, beside anyway I think that is the way it goes I think. Paul: Can we Continue the story. Me: Find! Go on with this.) Are you okay Dawn? I said to her. Yeah, Feeling sick for about 2 weeks I guess she said. Unless are you pregnant Dawn? I said. What! I think that would make since because of the morning sickness she said. Well let's go to the doctor then I'll take you there with my nimbus cloud I said. Alright thanks Milena she said. No problem Dawn anything I said.

As we ride through the nimbus, we hit the doctor place and check on Dawn for a while. We waited for 2-3 hours straight to call until the doctor say Mrs. Shinji please come here. I fell asleep through the entire time until some on shake me and wake me up, it was Dawn. Wake up Mile let's go she said. Huh? Oh yeah right let's go I said.

Well anything happen today Mrs. Shinji the doctor said? Well yeah, I was feeling sick every morning and I can't eat that much Dawn said. Well let me check the blood test and see what's going on he said. Oh ok, thanks Mr. Ross she said. When Mr. Ross came back he say to my surprised you are pregnant Mrs. Shinji! What are you serious Mr. Ross?! Dawn said. Yes you are as part of it you're child will be born in 8 months he said as he walk out. I can't believe that I'm actually pregnant with Paul kid! I wonder how he will react to it! I'm scare to talk to him! Dawn said.

( Paul: Seriously War seriously! Me: What I have to do that beside anyway that how would Dawn react I think. Dawn: Yeah right War. Paul: If it did I happen would be there for the child. Me: Well good then but let's continue the story or else it's get worse.) I say don't worry Dawn trust me you will be find beside you are marry to him. I know that but I never thought that will be unexpected to happen Dawn said. As the doctor visit is over I saw Paul walking this way and say how's the doctor appointment honey? It was fine and I have news to tell you Paul she said. And that is what? He said. I'm pregnant with you're child Dawn said. Oh boy as he fainted. ( Silver: Are you kidding me Angel?! Me: What I have to do beside anyway that how a father react also to a boyfriend or about to be marry. Lyra: Okay point taken then and on with the story.)

As Paul wake up for about 5 minutes, me and Dawn was in front on him, he say are you really pregnant Dawn? She nodded as she say yes Paul I'm am. Wow I can't believe that I'm going to be father. That's great news Dawn! Paul said. Oh Paul I knew you understand it she said. Well is it a boy or a girl? Paul question. It's actually a boy Paul and beside it's coming on November I said. How did you know it's a boy they both said. Because I have a gift of telling the gender of baby I said.

( Ash: Really I didn't knew you can do that?! Me: *Face palm* I can't do that in real life. Only on stories Ash. Ash: I know that then how come not on the first story? Me: Umm... back to the story please.)

Wow cool gift kid Paul said. Thanks Paul but I have to go some where, I promise something on a kid to pokemon battle. Well see you later guys I said. Ok, later Milena bye Dawn said. I ran off and meet the kid. Paul say hey Dawn, do you think Milena is a great child? Sure Paul she is. How do you execpt that Dawn said. Well I was thinking you know we can adopt her I meant if you want since you are pregnant at all Paul said. Oh Paul we will adopt her but first we need to find her. Right Paul said.

When they walk to me, they saw the paper and read it and surprised that I was really worried and gaze about this. Paul snap out of me, he say Milena who is this? Tell me right now! I-its Shadow Lugia, I can't believe he's back and try to destroyed this world. I'm going to stop this madness before it get really worse I said. Who is Shadow Lugia, who's is he? Dawn said. He's one of my enemy when Master train me to be the best Master of Pokemon, I want to be stronger than any other pokemon so I decide to become a trainer to see Shadow Lugia that I'm strong enough to beat him I said. Milena, I can help too beside I'm strong to beat him also Paul said. No Paul, this is a battle between me and Shadow Lugia beside you can see me battle I said to him. Ok, we will Milena. Good luck my friend Paul said. Thanks Paul I said.

When I was riding in nimbus and while Dawn and Paul riding on the rainbow bird; Ho-oh, the legendry Pokemon of Johto and the rival of Lugia. Ok, this is it guys, the final battle of my life I said. Alright Milena let see what you got on this battle Paul said. Right! I said. Shadow Lugia, I challenge you to a pokemon battle I said. You dare to challenge me! Shadow Lugia said. Yes, as the Master of Pokemon obey you to do it I said. Alright then, let the battle begin! (Me: Like I said, I'm not good with the battle scene so yeah. Back to the storyline.) When Lugia and I stand for the battle of our life, I was about to fell down but Lugia fall down first which make me to be the hero of the Master of Pokemon. I completely lost my energy and I fall down to the ground. Paul was worry about this and he pick me up to take me to the hospital. When Paul and Dawn waiting for me to wake and the doctor to him what happen to me.

Mr. Ross say I'm sorry but you're daughter can't not wake and I'm afraid that she went in to a coma for about a year or so. What but how unless that she waste all of her energy to protect us Paul said. She did; I test on her and she fell into a deep sleep Dr. Ross said. I can't believe it she did it for the whole world and her friends Dawn said. Yes she did; a very well student to me Cobailon said as Virizion came in also. Who are you? Paul said. My name is Cobailon and this my wife Virizion he said. Hello, honor to meet you Trainers she said. Honor to meet you too Virizion Dawn said. What brings you here Cobailon? Paul said. I'm here to see Milena that's all because she is my student Cobailon said. Really, wow so you actually train her to be the best Master of Pokemon, impressive Paul said.

Will she be find Cobailon Dawn ask him? To my guess, I think not and I'm sorry for your loss of you're daughter Cobailon said. It's find Cobailon, the doctor say she is in a coma Paul said. Alright thank you. Will be heading back to our home; take care of her my friend Cobailon said. I will; I promise that I will take care of her Paul said. As Cobailon nod, he walk away with Virizion to go back to the forest. As Dawn and Paul stare at me, Dawn cried and cried that I was dead or not. Dawn say I hope you wake up Milena, I will always miss you. Dawn lean down on Paul chest and cried for my coma.

1 year later

Paul and Dawn give birth to his newborn son name Raul. He's 5 months old. It's been a year since I been into a coma until one day. Dr. Ross saw woke up and say you're alive Milena Shinji! Yes, I'm am Dr. Ross and as part of it thank you for taking care of me I said. No problem but you want me to tell you're parents that you are alive he said. Nope, I wanted is a surprised Dr. Ross. Today is my mom birthday and this is a gift that I want to give her I said. Okay then Milena, you can get out now Dr. Ross said. Thank you my friend I'll be going now. Bye Dr. Ross and thank you for taking care of me I said. No problem Milena it's the least I could. Now go on Dawn Birthday it on today on 6:00pm Ross said. Alright as I ran out of the hospital.

_You've been such a good friend,  
I've known you since I don't know when.  
We've got lots of friends but they come and go.  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know:_

Together forever, no matter how long -  
From now until the end of time.  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more.

Always gone that extra mile,  
Depended on you all the while.  
Even in the good and bad times you will see -  
From now until our journey's end,  
You know you can always count on me.

Together forever, no matter how long -  
From now until the end of time.  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more.

No matter where our destiny leads,  
I'll be there for you,  
Always come through,  
And that you can believe.

**Milena:** _Hey guys it's good to see you again_  
**Paul:** Milena you are alive but how?!  
**Dawn: **_It's a Miracle Paul._  
**Milena:** _I'm glad I'm back mom and dad_

Together forever, no matter how long -  
From now until the end of time.  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
That forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more.

_(Silver: Good song and that make sense of that War. Me: Thank you Silver and I really agree with you. As part of it imagine that you miss you're parents, friends and also pets but no matter how far they go, they will be in you're heart. Lyra: Best line you ever said.)_

I can't believe you wake up to see us Dawn said. How do you execpt you're own daughter would like to see my mom birthday I said. Yes Milena, as I raise you, it feel like I raise a child of our own and beside anyway, ever since you're brother is born, we really miss you still Dawn said. Wait brother?! That means... as I pause, I saw Raul walking to mom. Hi Raul nice to meet you as I wave my hand. Raul wave also and giggling a little bit. Paul say Well my daughter, what now? Well dad, I'll stay here with you because I have a family in here and I want to teach Raul how to be a trainer I said. Good idea Milena Paul said. As part of it, 5 years pass since Raul been here, I'm 10 years old now while Raul is 5 years old.

When we walk to the forest, me and Raul found a baby Turtwig; it was hurt very badly. Raul take it as we run to dad. Daddy! This Turtwig is hurt very badly Raul said. Alright son, let's take him inside with uncle Reggie ok kids? He said. Ok daddy we both said. As we wait for our dad, me and Raul play a game of what would you do and it took about 1/2 hour. Uncle Reggie came in and say this Turtwig is fine Raul, it's all yours. Yay, my very first pokemon Raul said. Way to go bro, now you can start you're jounery at the age of 10 I said to him. What that long sis he said. Yes dude, that's how long I said. Oh man; that's so unfair about this he said. Hey bro, trust at that age, you can get hurt easily I said. Never mind, I'll wait Raul said. We both laughed at him at his comment. But this is just a beginning to the end. I guess this is the end but maybe that's how is gonna end. This Milena Shinji and this the life of my jounery!

The End

Me: Well guys how was it?

Paul: Ok got to admit it is good my friend.

Me: Thanks Paul and anyone else?

Dawn: Love it WarAngel, that's a story.

Lyra: I agree on Dane on this, it is great.

Silver: Well best story ever written.

Me: Wow thanks guys. Well this end here, this is WarAngel Master and sorry for this lateness because it a very long story so I promise I'll do more but this is finish and I'm signing out.

All: Bye!


End file.
